Kaguya Naruto
by Tormenter-of-dreams
Summary: Naruto is not left alone in his life. Instead the Sandaime adopts him and may more roads open up for him. What will he do when he finds out about his family? Does not follow anime or manga for most part.


Hello readers! I've had this story lying around for a while not really doing anything so I decided to put it up and see what you guys think. It's mainly amied at Naruto and Kurenai but you will see other girls throughout appearing. these are possibilities for others. The only definite is Kyuubi, I'm not even sure about using Kurenai. Anyways, give me some ideas and I will think about them. Cheers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Yondaime smiled as he watched the red chakra of the Kyuubi drain into the boy in his arms, but he felt sadness even in his triumph. The child had already gone through such turmoil in its short life and how it came to be made him shudder, with a loud crash the body of the Kyuubi fell to the ground lifeless and Gamabunta disappeared too. He leapt from tree to tree until he was on the ground and he held the child close, he felt a surge of pain in his stomach and he turned to see the shinigami floating in front of him. He wasn't sure but he thought he could feel pity from the powerful being but another surge of pain shot through him and he fell to his knees. A deep growling came from the cloaked figure and Minato nodded and his soul appeared clasped in its clawed hand, it held him there, completely invisible until the professor appeared by his body and picked up the baby. Minato saw the platinum hair and red dots on the boy's forehead that hadn't been there before; he looked up at the shinigami who nodded before they left in a swirl of invisible darkness.

**XXXXX**

Naruto's life was not to get better, the council tried to have him killed, Danzo tried to abduct him to make him a ROOT Anbu and the attempts on his life were higher than those on the Sandaime himself. So Sarutobi made the decision to give him the room at his mansion where no-one could enter unless approved. Naruto spent most of his life in the room, and the large indoor garden that had been created for him, his food was brought to him by one of the Sandaime's maids who would also clean his room for him. He was allowed out of course but he would go with his appointed Anbu guard, which most of the time would be Gekkou Hayate, who had been training Naruto in using a blade because of his bloodline. Surprisingly the hospital had quite a good record of the bloodline, even though he had been told there had never been any Kaguya's in Konoha. That of course brought the question of how did he end up in the village, Sandaime told him that he had been found near the village wall after the Kyuubi attack, his parents must have been killed by the beast earlier in the attack. He knew there were secrets surrounding him at all times like why the village hated him, and would call him demon but those had been rare occurrences due to Hayate removing them quickly.

So here he was quietly moving through the hallways of the Hokage tower determined to discover why he was kept so protected by his grandfather. He opened the door and crept in moving through the dark office, leaping up onto the desk in silence he scanned the desk for any documents in the available light. He scowled, many were treaties and meaningless dribble to him, he lowered himself onto the chair and opened each drawer but still found nothing, he was about to give up when a slight blur was caught in the side of his vision. He looked over but saw nothing; bringing his hands up into a ram seal he muttered a quick kai and a steel filing cabinet replaced the blank wall. He walked over and opened the bottom drawer, his eyes widened as he looked at each of the separate tags, missing nins, blackmail and kidnappings to name a few of them. Fumbling with a few of them he came across one that said Uzumaki, pulling it out he walked over to the desk and sat in the plush chair and where he opened the file. Most of it had recordings of his training and every now again he would find that someone had been arrested or interrogated regarding him, several executions had also been written in, he then found a medical report from the day he had been told he had been born,

_"Unknown female was admitted to hospital going through contractions. Found in the forest surrounding the village and screaming we assumed she was heading for the village. Before she gave birth the head doctor tried to discover who she was but to no avail. Yamanka Inochi was called to help but after he attempted the technique he had a seizure of unknown sources and went into a coma. The birth was painful and we had to administer near fatal amounts of painkillers to try and keep her conscious, before she died after holding her son for the few seconds she had, she asked us to name him Naruto."_

Naruto was in tears for a few reasons, he had just found out that his grandfather had been lying to him his entire life and that his mother had died giving birth to him. It both saddened him to know she was dead but he was happy that he knew who she was. Wiping the tears he had cried he turned the page and saw another report from the same person but a few days later,

_"The unknown woman had been named as a Kaguya, Inochi regained consciousness and was able to inform us she had been on the run from her clan. However he was also able to tell us that she had been raped several times in the past by her own clansmen, these men held no love for her and cursed her for being so weak. How these men could do this to their own sickens me and I am glad that they have been exterminated. We were able to determine that her child was the product of these brutal assaults by examining his growth. I do not know why Yondaime-sama took him from the hospital that night but I was glad to see him returned safely by Sarutobi-sama, this child had enough to cope with in its short life."_

Naruto was shaking furiously and crying; he was born from rape? His own mother raped by her clansmen, his own clan! He threw it into the air, the pages scattering across the floor and desk but one single page landed back on his lap, a seal, the exact one on his stomach. He picked it up and read what was on the page before his eyes widened at the final sentence,

_"I intend to use this seal to forever stop the Kyuubi, by sealing it into the child I hold in my arms,"_

Naruto ripped the page and opened the window before jumping out.

**XXXXX**

Naruto walked through the village, the only sounds being those who were leaving bars drunk as they staggered home. He ignored them and the occasional insult thrown by them as he tried to comprehend what his life was. His mother was raped, and he was the offspring born from such a vile act, it filled him with hate and to know that he housed the Kyuubi enraged him further, he could hear shouts from a nearby alley and without knowing turned his body to walk past.

**XXXXX**

Kurenai had been celebrating her rise to Chuunin rank with her friends and had been shamelessly flirting with the men in the bar. When she decided she was drunk enough she said goodbye to them and left, swaying slightly. However a man sitting in the corner watched her as she walked out and stood up quickly and followed her, staying a safe distance away. When he saw her turn into a nearby alley he grinned lecherously and ran to the entrance to see her leaning against a wall breathing heavily. He walked towards her slowly trying to play the helpful passing stranger to the beautiful red eyed Chuunin,

"Are you alright dear?" he asked politely, she turned to him and managed a weak smile,

"Just too much to drink that's all," she pushed herself off the wall and went to go past him put his hands grabbed her arm, "What are you doing?"

"You're not going anywhere missy, I hope you entertain me," his grin wanting as his eyes wandered all over her body, she tried to pull free but his grip was too strong and he slammed her against the wall using his body to hold her. His rough lips captured her and she tried to escape but his hands held her to the side as pushed her harder, she opened her mouth and bit his lip as hard as she could and heard him shout out as he slapped her sending her to the ground. He wiped his hand across his lip and saw the blood; he looked down at her, his eyes furious,

"You bitch, I'll teach you," he kicked her in the stomach and then reached for his zipper and pulled it down. Kurenai was lying there, crying in pain and for what was about to happen to her.

**XXXXX**

Naruto heard more shouts and stopped at the entrance of the alley and saw a man pushing a woman up against the wall, he was about to walk on until he saw her struggling. Anger flashed through his eyes as he watched the man slap her to the ground, even from behind he recognized the motions the man was doing and all the emotions, the anger, the hatred he had built up in the past half hour surged through him and he walked towards the man a bone already sliding out of his palm.

Kurenai tried to struggle again but he slapped her across the cheek and then stood up again his other hand holding his cock, he had torn off most of her clothes leaving only the ripped material of her underwear to cover her, her tears were hot and streaming down her face as he grinned at her,

"Don't cry girl, I'm making you into a woman..." suddenly her face was covered in blood and she watched in shock as she looked at the man who had a sharp spear like object through his chest. He fell lifeless on his side revealing a boy who looked no older than eight and he had a look of satisfaction on his face as he watched as the man slowly die. He then walked over to her and tried to move back but he held her wrist and surprising her picked her up and held her in a bridal fashion, she didn't know how to react after what had just happened to her put he had saved her, so she just let him carry her to the hospital.

She didn't speak the entire trip and she felt slightly uncomfortable with being almost naked out in the streets which she showed with leaning into his smaller body to try and hide. Recognising this he stopped and she watched as a lump appeared on his back before forming into an exact copy of the platinum haired boy and it disappeared into the alley to their left. It returned not even a minute later with a cloak which it preceded to place over her and it disappeared back into his body. She watched with amazement and she hugged the soft material around herself. When she saw the hospital minutes later she brought her hands up round her neck and Naruto heard a soft click as she undid a necklace from round her neck and put it round his. He wasn't sure how to react to this and settled for walking into the hospital where he searched for a medic. He set her in one of the rooms and left her; outside the door stood the Sandaime who looked regretfully at him,

"Is she alright Naruto-kun?" he nodded, "What happened?" Naruto looked at him with cold eyes,

"A man was trying to force himself upon her and I dealt with him," he could see the shock in the old man eyes at his cold words,

"Then I can assume it was you that broke into my office?"

"I wished to know why I was being protected; now I understand. You fear me," a large crack was heard as Naruto rubbed his jaw from the hit his grandfather just gave him,

"Don't ever think that I was afraid of you or anyone else. Only those of narrow mind see you as the Kyuubi itself, I pride myself on being the Hokage; the Kyuubi must have prided itself on being the most powerful creature on the planet, so you should feel honoured that it was you that was chosen to hold it. You are the jailor, you hold the keys, it is the prisoner within the walls," he said sternly, Naruto simply nodded and walked off down the corridor,

"Give me time, I will return soon enough."

**XXXXX**

He did return nearly four days later, his clothes torn and his hair filled with various leaves and branches. His grandfather welcomed him back and within the hour Naruto was in the onsen of the mansion with one of the maids cleaning his hair and removing the twigs. Naruto sighed as the warm water washed over his skin, his scalp was being massaged gently by the woman's hands; and he was in total bliss. His weary mind sluggishly thought about everything, his trip had been fulfilling as well as relaxing, he had run all the way to wave country and spent one day there before coming back. He recalled how he kept to himself while there and snapping at several women who tried to talk to him, several of who were many years older than himself.

"Mai-chan," he muttered, said woman blushed slightly,

"Yes Naruto-sama,"

"Do you find me attractive?" he questioned innocently, her blush sky rocketed and she stuttered,

"Excuse me Naruto-sama?"

"Do you find me physically attractive?" he tilted his head back to look at her. She simply nodded at him and he smiled before looking back over the water. He felt her hands entangle themselves in his hair yet again but he felt them shaking, he supposed being handsome was a good thing.

**XXXXX**

For the next four years Naruto kept up his training with Hayate, further improving his Kenjutsu and then his private training of his bloodline. He did the occasional mission with his sensei but they were only C and low B rank missions where he was only allowed to deal with what he was capable of. However the old man wanted him to mix with genin his own age and so encouraged him to enter the academy for the final month. He now wore a white shirt that was kept open and then tucked into his black Jounin trousers that covered most of his heavy combat boots, his hair was left free and it came down past his shoulders. There had been a few incidents with some of the boys calling him a girl because of the necklace he wore but this was short lived when three ended up in the hospital after trying to take it from him. This made many of the girls in his class form his fan club but unlike Sasuke he would talk to them occasionally making him much more popular than the brooding Uchiha. He sat in between Shino and Kiba who were the ones he got along with best, Kiba because of his brashness and that he reminded him of himself and Shino was silent for the best part, he understood that there were times Naruto needed to be by himself and honoured that, Shino worked the same way.

It was the day of the genin teams being assigned and to be honest Naruto was bored, having to sit through all the tests was boring and they didn't even learn any Jutsu's except the three he had learned when he was eight. Except for the Bunshin, even he knew that was beyond him, he could train until his control was that of Tsunade, the legendary healer and he still wouldn't be able to do it, probably. His Kenjutsu was nearing his teachers, he couldn't believe it when Hayate told him that but until he defeated him they would remain student and teacher. His bloodline was powerful and with his large chakra reserves he could harden his boned to titanium standards and was experimenting with different strengths for weapons. Naruto sat in his chair staring at Iruka who was going through some speech about the future and them being the strongest generation he had seen in a good while. He heard him mention team placements and he began to pay attention, the first few teams were nothing, just all the pathetic ones really,

"Team seven will Be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Sai," there was a loud cheer from Sakura while Sai smiled emotionlessly while Sasuke scowled, "Team eight will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino," Kiba cheered this time for being with Shino and the cute heiress of the Hyuuga, "Team nine is still in circulation so Team ten will be Yamanka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji," Ino screamed out in anger as Sakura gloated, "Well everyone I'm glad it was me that got to be your sensei and I hope you all go on to become some of our most powerful ninja," he was then interrupted by Shino which made several people look at him, he never spoke, rarely at all,

"What about Naruto?" he spoke in his usual monotone, Iruka quickly looked over his notes again,

"Oh sorry about that, Naruto you are to join Team Gai who is in circulation from last year, Sandaime-sama believes that is where your skills will fit best,"

"What skills, the dobe has been here for less than a month and he hasn't done anything worthy of notice," Sasuke spoke out, only a few of his loyal fan girls agreed with him, namely Sakura.

"Naruto's bloodline makes him perfect for close combat and engaging with multiple foes at once," Sasuke rounded on Naruto,

"Show me you bloodline dobe so that I can prove that the Sharingan is more powerful," they all watched as Naruto raised his hand to Sasuke who watched expectantly and then gave him the finger, most of the guys in the class started to laugh at him as well as a few of the girls, Hinata being one of them. He glared at Naruto and then saw Hinata giggling behind her hands, "You think the dobe is funny do you? You are pathetic, and so is your clan, I should deal with you right now," he raised his hand to strike her, the fear evident on her face but he then felt something sharp against his throat and saw Naruto glaring at him,

"You shouldn't hit your teammates Sasuke," his tone was cold and sharp,

"She isn't my teammate, her clan is pathetic,"

"You are one to talk Sasuke, was your clan not exterminated by one person? When I think of weak I recall your clan as does every other person, and as she is the Hyuuga heiress any attacks on her can be taken as an attempt on her life and I am allowed to deal with such perpetrators by order of the Hokage and her father," Iruka's eyes widened when he heard Naruto insult Sasuke's clan and even further when he heard that Naruto would be allowed to kill him if he hit the poor girl. The door opened to reveal a bearded man who was smoking; he quickly sensed the tension in the room and saw Naruto with a blade at Sasuke's throat,

"Em wrong time?" he muttered,

"Perfect timing Asuma, I was just about to slit his throat when you walked in," Sasuke shivered as the blade was removed, he then saw Naruto's other hand; in it was a white dagger held to his stomach, he hadn't even felt it. He glared at Naruto's retreating back as he leant down and whispered something into Hinata's ear, she blushed and then nodded, and he sat back down,

"Team ten come with me," Asuma spoke seeing everyone calmed down slightly, they all got up and followed the man out of the room. No-one spoke in the silence, the anger Sasuke was feeling spread throughout the room as he continued to glare at Naruto, the sword he had been using had disappeared and he didn't know where he had put it. A few minutes later the door slid open and Kurenai walked through feeling a little nervous at the prospect of having her first team, she too could feel the tension in the air and immediately saw it was the Uchiha, she followed his eyes and her own widened as she saw him, the boy who had saved her all those years ago, she still had the cloak he had given her, it was on her bed and when she felt stressed she would curl up with it and fall asleep relaxed. She saw the necklace she had given him resting on his bare chest which she had to admit was pretty good for a fresh genin, although she had to wonder why he was in the academy; he was clearly stronger than he let on. She was broken from her musings by Iruka coughing; blushing slightly out of embarrassment, she called for Team eight and she watched as Hinata, Kiba and Shino all stood up but Naruto did as well,

"Then I take my leave as well Iruka-san," Iruka nodded to him and Naruto followed the other four out of the classroom.

Kurenai was curious as to why Naruto was going with them but dropped it when she saw Gai's team up ahead,

"Yosh you must be Naruto-kun, I am Maito Gai the blue beast of Konoha and Taijutsu expert and this is my team," he gestured to the three behind him, one was a Hyuuga who he saw was glaring at Hinata, he stepped between them and glared back at Neji, who turned away from him. One was dressed exactly as his new sensei in green spandex and they even had the same hair cut and eyebrows and the last was an attractive kunoichi who winked at him with a grin on her face, he gave a gentle smile back. He turned round to Hinata and bowed then bowed to Kurenai,

"The Hokage wishes to talk to you after the meeting later to discuss my duties," and with that turned round to Gai who started to chatter away with him about the usefulness of spandex and the flames of youth while lee cheered with each mention of it. Neji and Tenten hung back a little; he was glaring at the back of his head while Tenten stared at something a lot lower.

**XXXXX**

At the training ground Gai was looking a lot more depressed after his new student declined a spandex suit but cheered up seconds later.

"Well Naruto-kun this is Lee, my youthful student who uses me as his idol, Neji cousin of your young friend Hinata and Tenten our resident weapons mistress," Naruto looked at each in turn,

"You know how to use a sword?" he asked her, she grinned at him,

"Why do you?" he nodded, "Finally someone who appreciates weapons, can I see it?" he could see her begging,

"Perhaps later,"

"Yosh that is a brilliant idea Tenten, we shall have a spar to see how strong Naruto-kun is," Neji's smirk widened as he glared at him,

"Well I'm first then," Tenten shouted as Neji stumbled backwards rubbing his ears, she skipped out into the middle of the training grounds as Naruto walked out to face her.

"Yosh, good luck to you both," his voice suddenly fell quiet, "Naruto you can use your bloodline but be careful," said person nodded his agreement, "Then begin," he cheered. Tenten almost immediately unleashed a barrage of kunai towards him which he dodged, she then threw more at him and he dodged again,

"Please take me seriously," he said out loud, she grinned at him in reply as she unsealed a katana,

"I'm going easy on you, you just left the academy," lee saw Gai shaking his head,

"Gai-sensei what is wrong?"

"While it is true Naruto-kun just left the academy that is because the Hokage asked him to, he has only been there for a month. He is stronger than you think lee," Tenten was shocked as Naruto ran at her, _'Wow he's just as fast as lee with his weights,'_ he jumped before he reached her and she brought her katana across her body to deflect him but instead of blocking she felt the strength of his punch as his fist hit the blade making it shatter in her hand. He jumped back several metres and dusted off some of the metal on his shirt, she stared in shock at her now broken blade which he had just broken with his bare hands. With a growl she threw it to the side and unsealed another,

"You have a lot of weapons but they aren't as strong as my blades," he told her,

"Oh yeah let's see your..." she trailed off as she saw him reach up to his shoulder and pull out the bone from it, "What the hell?" she felt a little bit queasy as she watched him,

"It's part of my bloodline, I can harden or replace my bones meaning I have a limitless supply of bones to make my swords, I can also do this," he slammed his palm onto the ground and Tenten had to jump back to avoid the large spike that appeared beneath her, he suddenly appeared out of it swinging at her which she blocked and parried. She saw him smiling at her which made her feel a little better, she countered by bringing her leg up to kick him put he grabbed her ankle and pushed it to the left putting her off balance. She fell over towards him and he dropped his blade to catch her,

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that," he said sheepishly. He helped her up and she held up her katana again,

"I haven't seen how good you are yet," she said with a grin, another spike shot up from the ground even though he wasn't doing anything, "You haven't got your hands on the ground," she exclaimed,

"I'm using the bones in my legs for this, however for the moment I am stuck here," she grinned again and ran at him and swung down at his shoulder, horror crossed her face when he didn't try to stop her. She closed her eyes expecting to hear him cry out but instead heard a clang, opening her eyes slowly she saw her blade sitting on top of his shoulder, she couldn't see any blood or even a wound,

"What the hell is with you?" she shouted,

"I have a layer of bone under my skin that can deflect most melee attacks unless they're strong enough that is,"

"Are you calling me weak?" she growled but he smiled at her,

"No just that that blade can't penetrate my shield. It's sort of an ultimate defence, it wouldn't be very ultimate if any katana could get through it," she seemed to accept that answer as she took back her katana and sealed it.

"That was marvellous Naruto-kun, Tenten. Now I have two prodigies on my team and two weapon users. I couldn't be happier," Gai cried as he hugged his youthful student,

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!" at that moment a large bone spike separated them,

"I would prefer if you didn't do that, as it is my mind is fragile enough," he smiled at the pair.

"I do apologize Naruto-kun; I was simply emotional at my new team,"

"It doesn't matter, come on we need to go to the Hokage's office for the Jounin-sensei meeting," Tenten and lee looked confused,

"We didn't know about this meeting,"

"It's for all the sensei's and me, so you probably wouldn't have unless the Hokage asks you,"

"But why are you going?" Tenten asked. It was Neji, who answered her question,

"Because he is the bodyguard for Hinata-sama because of the incident with Kumo a few years ago, after he saved her Hiashi-sama made him her protector,"

"That is correct, but if you have any other questions it will have to wait until a later time," and with a nod to Gai they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**XXXXX**

Sarutobi sat at his desk with the Jounin sensei's in front of him, Kakashi and Kurenai all looked expectant for him to begin but he didn't,

"Hokage-sama why haven't we began?" Kakashi questioned,

"The final sensei isn't here yet and neither is Naruto-kun,"

"Why does Naruto need to be here anyway?" it was Kurenai, who asked this, "He's not a sensei,"

"I put Naruto onto Gai's team because of his bloodline and Naruto has an important part to play,"

"What bloodline is that?" Sarutobi looked up at her,

"I would have assumed you would have been able to work it out, seeing as he had used it to save you," he answered,

"Yes but I didn't know what it was, I assumed it was just a sword of some kind," she said it quietly making the other two realise what is was about,

"That was Naruto who saved you?" Kakashi exclaimed having heard about it from Gai, she nodded gently looking at the floor, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Kakashi eye smiling at her, she couldn't help but give him a faint smile back. Two puffs of smoke, one large and the other smaller signalled their arrival, both bowed to the man and stood beside Asuma,

"Now that we're all here we can discuss how you intend to test your students," he nodded at Kurenai,

"I was planning on stealing Kakashi's bell idea but with Kiba on my team don't think it's a good idea,"

"And why would that be?"

"Kiba would probably try and cop a feel off of her," Naruto answered while lazily looking out the window, he felt them all staring at him, "Oops did I say that out loud?" he said sheepishly,

"He is right however, Kiba has all the makings of a pervert," she scowled at Kakashi who smiled again, "Hinata has some confidence issues and Shino is like any other Aburame,

"No he's not, usually Aburame's rely on their bugs to win fights along with their ability to remain calm in any situation, he has been training in Taijutsu and has an interest in Kenjutsu, both of which require little chakra making them perfect for him," Naruto answered again, Kurenai raised an eyebrow at him,

"You seem to know more about my team than I do. Perhaps you would like to teach them,"

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks. I will however talk to you about each of them and how you can help them grow in the areas they want," Kurenai assimilated this with a slight blush,

"Are you trying to ask me out?" she questioned the smaller boy, he looked rather amused by this,

"I don't know, are you wanting me to make it a date?" he replied looking straight into her eyes, she fidgeted under his stare and blushed as she looked away. Sarutobi watched the exchange between them highly amused that she had just been out done by a thirteen year old boy,

"Moving on, what about you Asuma?"

"I was going to do the same thing as Kurenai and steal Kakashi's bell test as well,"

"Can't anyone come up with their own ideas instead of stealing mine?" he whined,

"You're one to talk Kakashi, I'm sure that's exactly what all of your opponents have thought when fighting you," at this he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head,

"What about you Gai, what test have you for Naruto?"

"If it were up to me Hokage-sama I wouldn't put him on my team because of Neji. He's still as anti social as ever and with his relationship with Hinata it only makes it worse," Kurenai upon hearing this decided to get some own back on the boy,

"Naruto-kun aren't you a little too young to have a girlfriend, I mean you are only thirteen," she said with a slight grin however he looked up at her smiling,

"Kurenai-chan I never took you to be the jealous type," her smile fell and the men chuckled at her expression, she pouted and looked away in a huff, "Never the less, my relationship with Hinata is completely professional," she looked at him again,

"How so?"

"I'm her bodyguard and have been for a number of years now, after the Kumo incident," her eyes were wide at hearing this,

"Like I said you're only thirteen how can you protect her?" Naruto's face darkened,

"How can an eight year old boy kill a Jounin?" hearing him saying that brought back that night into her memory,

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I don't mean to underestimate you,"

"I wouldn't worry about it Kurenai-chan, " the Sandaime cleared his throat,

"Can we please stick with what this meeting is for?" they all apologized and he continued, "I want you to know now that I won't give any of your teams a C rank mission until their teamwork is stronger and you deem them ready and when one of them is a Chuunin I'll award B ranks understood?" they all nodded, "Kurenai, during any mission with your team outside of Konoha even outside the walls Naruto-kun will join your team," she could see her confusion and a look of anger, "Understand that it is not because I believe you cannot properly look after her but it is by order of myself and Hiashi that he remain with Hinata for her own safety. I don't want Kumo or any other village trying to get our bloodlines, that means Naruto-kun that you will also watch over the other two of the team as they are also clan heirs, that makes you second in command if she is not there or unable to lead her team," Naruto bowed,

"I will watch over them and help them get stronger,"

"Gai I know this will mean he will join your team occasionally but he is still your student so try and train him as well,"

"About that Hokage-sama, what am I supposed to train him in? From what I have read his stamina is already equal if not higher than my own, his bloodline also protects him from most Taijutsu as well as letting him attack at close and long range,"

"It is not techniques or katas I need Gai, I have to learn how to work within a team as I have been under Hayate-sensei most of my life and only done a few missions that needed teamwork between the pair of us," Kurenai was a little shocked by hearing he had been trained by Konoha's greatest Kenjutsu user, and he was now under the strongest Taijutsu user.

"He's right as always Gai, but for now that is how it works. When you have such missions Kurenai I will call Naruto to meet you at the relevant gate for your departure. You are dismissed," they all bowed and Naruto turned to Kurenai with a grin,

"How about that date you so eagerly want to go on?" they all laughed as she blushed furiously.

**XXXXX**

Naruto was walking back to the Sarutobi mansion nursing a sore head but it had been worth it to embarrass Kurenai. He entered his room later on and went to the bookcase where he pulled out one of his prized possessions, Icha Icha Tactics-Limited Edition and signed as well. He opened it with a giggle and had read half the page when the door opened to reveal Mai with her cleaning equipment,

"Oh sorry Naruto-sama, I can come back later if you want,"

"It's okay I'll go out into the garden while you work," he sat up off his bed and walked out still reading the book. When he left she blushed furiously and tried to hold back images of the book that threatened to knock her out.

Naruto spent a good part of the day in the garden reading his book when Sarutobi walked in, Naruto looked over the top to see the man reading his own Icha Icha book.

"Do you agree with Gai's statement?" he questioned,

"Yes I do, Neji thinks that it is Hinata's fault for being captured that led to his father's death, even though his skills at that age were far from good," neither of them looked from their books,

"I have asked Hiashi to watch him and he has been to a psychiatrist but they could not find anything wrong with him, making me believe that he hid it from her,"

"He is quite good at mind games and hiding his own emotions. I wouldn't be surprised to be honest. At least I won't be around him to much once Kurenai's team start to do C rank missions,"

"I wanted to ask about that, why do you tease her so much?"

"I tease every woman who seems even slightly interested in me oji-san,"

"So you think she's interested in you?"

"Well in terms of how she seems to know a little about me I'd say she is more curious then interested but it is fun to tease, you saw how she reacted when I asked her about that date," the man chuckled at him amusedly,

"Yes I did, but don't go to overboard with her okay, she is still slightly aware of men after that incident," Naruto nodded,

"I never push, it's just teasing,"

"Okay then, I shall leave you as you seem to be busy,"

"As do you oji-san."

**XXXXX**

Naruto was barely able to restrain himself as he eyed the bandit camp with team Gai around him, he could clearly see the five women tied up in the middle all naked and signs of abuse on their skin. Gai had seen this and was holding him back with force as bones slid in and out of his palms eagerly awaiting the blood that would be spilled.

"Naruto, you must calm down if you want to think properly," he was aware of how Naruto felt about it and he was the same, what those men were doing was highly despicable, "I can't let you just charge in there recklessly," the rest of the team were wondering why Naruto was so furious but Neji had a few ideas why.

"They must pay, I'll kill them, bleed them dry," Tenten was shocked to hear him speaking with such anger and hate,

"If you leave their leader alive for us to interrogate I will let you go okay?" Naruto stopped his muttering and looked up at him with a grin,

"That's a deal," Gai released him and almost immediately after Naruto rammed his hands to the ground with a cry of **"Bone Graveyard," **hundreds of white spikes shot up in the camp impaling several bandits but he simply used this as a distraction as they quickly disappeared seconds later. Naruto jumped in and started to slaughter the men, his arms moving with sharp thrusts and blood splattering everywhere as the team watched with horrified fascination,

"Gai-sensei, why does he hate these men so much?" Tenten asked quietly, Gai sighed knowing that someday he or Naruto would have had to tell them,

"Naruto-kun was born from what you see there," he answered looking at the women in the middle of the carnage who were luckily unconscious, Tenten and lee gasped while Neji had a sympathetic look on his face, "His mother was raped by his own clan and then she managed to escape and get to Konoha where she died after naming him, ever since he found out about it he has taken it upon himself to kill all those who indulge in such vile activities and if he ever finds a member of his clan they will face his wrath for what they did. He started it the very same night he discovered of his birth when he killed a man who tried to force himself on one of my friends, and for that I am thankful, if it hadn't of been for him she would probably not be the same woman she is today," the whole team watched as he stood in the clearing breathing heavily, his blade at the apparent leaders throat, all seeing him in different eyes, Tenten with shock and amazement, lee with tears and a clenched fist while Neji had an almost unreadable expression but you could see the respect for the boy in his eyes.

**XXXXX**

They arrived back in Konoha early the next afternoon and Naruto left them there as he made his way back to the manor to relax and work off some steam which hadn't been provided by the bandits. Tenten had been tempted to go after him but Neji had stopped her saying he needed his time alone, and she grudgingly agreed while Gai left to talk to the Hokage.

The Sandaime quickly fired his book into a drawer as Gai appeared in front of him,

"Can I help you Gai-kun?" he noticed the troubled look the man sported, "Its Naruto isn't it?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, on our mission we found the bandit camp. Unfortunately they had abducted several young women and there were signs of...abuse," he said hesitantly,

"I assume Naruto reacted quite violently about this?"

"He tried to attack them but I restrained him making him promise to leave the leader alive before letting him go,"

"I see; where is he now?"

"I believe he headed to the mansion,"

"Thank you Gai-kun, I will have a word with him tonight,"

"Hai Hokage-sama," the man bowed and left the office leaving a weary Hokage.

**XXXXX**

Naruto growled as he punched the training log again, creating a deep indent from his strength. His other hand punched it again as he removed his left hand and sliced it with a palm strike using his bone. He fell down on his ass and onto his back breathing hard, the previous rage in his eyes now gone and replaced with sorrow from what those women had obviously gone through. He calmed his breathing and closed his eyes to focus on his ultimate defence; it had hardened naturally over the past two years once he had mastered it but he wasn't sure why but he had an inkling that the Kyuubi was behind it somehow, not that he particularly cared if it helped him. He clenched his head painfully as pain shot through him and he passed out.

**XXXXX**

He awoke with his head ringing uncomfortably as he was surrounded by warmth. He shook his body trying to dislodge whatever it was that surrounded him. He heard a faint chuckle but tried to ignore it as he struggled even harder when a hand pressed gently against his forehead shocking him as he fell still,

"That's much better isn't it Naru-kun?" he tried to move his head but the hand held him still, he couldn't help but tell it was soft and gentle,

"Who are you?" he murmured,

"Being afraid does not suit you Naru-kun,"

"I'm not afraid!" he hissed, another chuckle was heard,

"That's the boy I know,"

"I'm not a boy, I'm an adult,"

I'm glad, because I would feel really bad about this," his eyes widened as a pair of lips captured his own roughly and a tongue forced its way into his mouth. He was so in shock at what was happening he didn't react for a moment before growling and twisting his head away stopping who ever this person was, he heard a giggle telling him it was a women that made him feel a little better, "Now, now Naru-kun, that was not very nice," he growled again as he tried to stand up but pain shot through his head and dizziness forced him to lie down again, "I wouldn't do that again, you're body is recovering and doing anything will strain it,"

"What did you expect me to do, you just kissed me," he said sarcastically,

"You could have kissed me back,"

"I don't even know who you are, or where I am for that matter," he heard her sigh,

"You are in your subconscious, and right now you are in my seal," he pondered on this for a few seconds before realising exactly what she said, he was in seal, her seal, that alone told him this was Kyuubi, but wasn't Kyuubi a fox and she was a chick! He scrambled up ignoring her cries of protest as he stood slouched over his head filled with pain and finding it hard to stay still,

"What the hell am I doing here?" he gasped out as he fell over to be caught by her and laid down,

"Idiot, I told you not to move, and I brought you here to talk," he groaned in pain as he coughed up some blood,

"If this is my mind how can I feel pain?"

"It's your mind that tells you are in pain, isn't it natural to feel it in here?" he sighed in acceptance, he gave a slight gasp when he felt her hands on his chest,

"What are you doing?" she quickly pulled away and he could hear the sheepish tone in her voice,

"Sorry, it's been awhile since I last saw a male,"

"Well, keep to just looking if you don't mind," he muttered, slightly curious as to why she was feeling him up even if she hadn't been with a man for a while, for a demon she seemed nice enough. "What am I doing here anyway, it can't be just because you are lonely?" he looked at the shadow of her face, it had been on her the whole time preventing him from seeing her head, but he could see the red hair down her back and clothes she was wearing, and he took particular notice of her body before she spoke,

"What, a demon like me can't get lonely," she spat out the word 'demon' at him to show her disgust, "I'm in a shitty seal like this with nothing to do but look through your memories, how do you expect me to cope in here?" he was shocked to hear her speak with such emotion and he hated it but he did feel sorry for her. He had told her this was his mind so did that mean he could control it somehow? He closed his eyes and concentrated on the dark surroundings and heard a loud gasp come from her; he opened his eyes to see they were in a field of grass and flowers and a blue sky was above them with the sun shining brightly. The field itself was about forty meters all around giving her plenty of space to run around in if she wanted to,

"It actually worked," he muttered tilting his head to look around,

"You did this, but why?" he could feel her emotion in the air,

"Well you said it was a shit place so I decided to change it for you," the air rushed out of his lungs as she squeezed him tightly, crying and thanking him at the same time,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, it's so beautiful, I love it!" she finally let him go when he didn't reply to see him almost passed out as he gasped for air. He jumped up and pointed at her,

"Don't do that, you could...might..." he was stunned as he looked at her, she seemed to be around the twenty or so mark and her pale skin and hair worked perfectly to show her heart shaped face where her hair framed it majestically, "You...wow..." was all he could say as he stared at her. She was blushing furiously as he stared at her and she gave a small, shy smile,

"Do you think I'm attractive Naru-kun?" she asked quietly and in an amazingly cute manner, his speech seemed to have failed him and he simply nodded, her blush deepened, "Thank you," she murmured looking up him, he still hadn't stopped staring at her.

"How can you be so young looking?" he asked amazed,

"I'm the youngest in my family, by a few hundred years. In terms of your age I'm about eighteen or nineteen," she quickly lunged at him slamming her lips onto his again as she put her arms round his neck, he quickly broke his lips from her,

"Kyuubi, why do you keep kissing me?" he exclaimed trying to get her arms off his neck,

"I like you and we kitsunes get very possessive of what is ours," she purred, "I may be only eighteen here but I know what I like," she said with a grin,

"But I'm not yours; I'm my own person,"

"Not anymore you're not," she pressed her lips to his again but much softer. He was surprised by how gentle it was compared to her others but having thought that she smiled at him and he saw the elongated canines as she brought her mouth down on his neck with a loud cry as he passed out.

**XXXXX**

Sarutobi was entering the training grounds where he had been told Naruto had been all day only to see him lying on the ground with his body twitching violently. He rushed over and tried to hold him still but he was moving around too much, two Anbu that had been following him suddenly appeared by his side and moved to try and help but a sudden blast of chakra threw them backwards, away from him. He looked up to see Naruto floating off the ground slightly, coated in a blanket of red chakra,

"Hokage-sama!" the two Anbu helped him to stand, "What should we do about him?"

"Try and pick him up and if you can take him to the hospital," the Anbu rushed forwards and successfully picked him up, the chakra simply made him warmer than usual and with a nod leapt off to the hospital. The remaining Anbu looked at his leader, "Go get Hiashi, I don't care if you drag him out from having a cup of tea. Get him to the hospital," the Anbu raced off in the opposite direction to the Hyuuga complex. _'Goddamnit Naruto, what the hell is happening to you?'_

**XXXXX**

The medics were completely baffled, he was in perfect health yet he was unconscious, hell he should have been awake. The Hokage watched as he was worked on wondering why Naruto was drawing on Kyuubi's chakra, that was the one thing that they could find out and even then it wasn't doing anything, just covering him. Naruto's eyes suddenly shot open and he screamed as all the chakra that had been doing nothing surged and rushed to his neck and condensed into a small mark. He watched worriedly as a seal appeared on his neck not unlike the one that Orochimaru had given to Anko when he got rid of her, it glowed and he watched as the markings appeared and spread out down his left arm to his fingers and some went up the left side of his face and cheek where his whisker marks had disappeared. If Sarutobi had been worried before now he was shitting himself as this seal now looked exactly like the curse seal of Orochimaru, he turned to the Anbu that had brought Naruto in,

"Get Anbu to search the village for Orochimaru, I think Naruto had been given curse seal,"

"Its...not...a curse...seal," Naruto gasped out quietly, the man was by his side in an instant,

"What is it then Naruto-kun?"

"Ojiji, it's not Orochimaru. It was Kyuubi," he muttered just as quietly as before,

"What does the Kyuubi have to do with this?"

"She marked me," and with that he passed out from the strain on his body," Sarutobi looked at him glad he was alright but he was curious, _'What the hell did he mean by mark and it's a girl?'_

**XXXXX**

Hiashi eventually turned up but without his Anbu who had been knocked out when he tried to drag Hiashi behind him, a quick look with the Byakugan took him nothing was wrong except that the markings on the boy contained chakra and it moved quickly and with ease within the seal. The medics told him he would need to at least stay overnight so they could monitor him for any abnormalities with the seal. It was just luck that no-one was there when he was once again surrounded by Kyuubi's chakra, this had another physical affect on him as it was absorbed by his body making him an inch or so taller and his muscles to become bigger and denser but keeping his lithe body for speed. He was about 5"10 or 5"11 now making him taller than even Lee and nearing Asuma. The nurse who came to check up on him was a little shocked by his growth and went to get the chief medic who checked his body yet again and found nothing wrong once again. Now Sarutobi was in the room with the man trying to work out what had happened,

"I can only assume that the Kyuubi has adapted his body, his muscles have strengthened as well as his height and we had trouble moving him at all this morning so I think that his bloodline has advanced too. Should we be worried by this Hokage-sama?" the man asked, he was no by means hateful of the boy but he did contain a demon after all.

"I don't think so, nothing has worked negatively with him has it?" he got a shake of the head as an answer, "Then we needn't worry about him. I'm sure the seal is just as powerful as ever," they heard a creaking come from the boy and they looked just in time to see him fall through the bed with a loud crash but he still didn't wake up. They crossed over to drag him up but struggled under his weight, "God what I wish for Tsunade to be here," he groaned as the doctor chuckled.

**XXXXX**

After Naruto was deemed suitable for release he weighed the same as very well fed Akimichi due to his bone armour which he still hadn't brought back under control after his changes. But he was happy to find he was taller now and couldn't wait to train again but first of all he was being forced to meet with someone who might be able to help him with his seal even though he tried to complain it was perfectly harmless and wasn't doing anything. He grumbled as he knocked on the door of his supposed teacher and waited quietly thinking over the looks he had gotten from the village as they stared at the markings on the left side of his face while the rest was covered by his shirt which was untucked from his black Jounin trousers and some bandages to cover his hand. He brought up his hand to knock the door again when it opened to reveal Mitarishi Anko, Orochimaru's ex-student to whom he had given the curse seal when he had first begun working on it. She was dressed in her usual clothes minus the trench coat grinning at him and dragged him inside and pushed him down onto her sofa and went into the kitchen where he heard her clinking cups together and some muttered curses as she dropped something with a loud smash. When she came out he gave her a suspicious look when he noticed the several bottles of sake perched on a tray with two cups, she noticed the look as she set the tray down,

"When I talk about him I can get very moody and drinking sake gets rid of that," he nodded slightly,

"I don't think we will have to talk about him however, I was told it looks the same as the curse seal but it isn't forcibly drawing on my chakra and I don't feel the need to destroy anything more than usual," he shrugged,

"Can I see it?" she asked and he nodded as she got up from her seat in front of him and walked over to lean down to his neck, her fingers gently brushing against his skin while he kept his eyes firmly locked onto the pair of breasts in front of his face. She grinned as she pulled back and saw him staring at her, she sat back in her chair crossing her legs over and taking a sip of the sake with a small sigh, she winked at him,

"Don't you want any?" she gestured at the table, hesitantly he reached out and took his own cup before smiling as he downed the whole cup and smacked his lips together,

"You actually drink?" she questioned,

"Not very often but it's not like it'll kill me. Kyuubi keeps my body in perfect health,"

"I guess some people are lucky like that. How extensive is the seal, aside from your face?"

"It travels down my whole arm which is why I'm wearing these bandages," he refilled his cup and drank again but only half the cup this time,

"Can I see that as well?" he raised an eyebrow at that,

"I just want to see if it really is like the curse seal," he watched as her hand rested on her own neck for a moment before she smiled at him,

"I suppose you can," he pulled off his shirt and he knew she was watching him as he unwound the bandages down his arm. She had moved onto the sofa beside him as she examined the marks that grew from the original seal on his neck, it was remarkably similar to her own seal but he had been right when he said it wasn't forcibly drawing on his chakra, it seemed to feed off what his body gave off naturally. She followed each separate mark down to his hand but the one that coiled around his ring finger drew her curiosity most out of all of them, she trailed her finger over it gently following it right up his arm to his neck where he was looking at her. She gave a small cough and let go of his arm,

"Sorry," she mumbled to him as she lay back on the sofa, he chuckled,

"Don't worry about it, you were just checking out the seal," he said with a wink as he downed his third cup of sake. Uncharacteristically Anko blushed faintly as she finished her own sake and looked away from him. Smiling happily he filled up his cup again and proceeded to lie back as well and simply sip from it instead of downing it as he had before. He heard her sigh,

"It's been a while since I last did this, just relaxing I mean,"

"You should do it more often, after all with our lifestyle stress just builds up and up," she sighed again,

"It's not just that,"

"The villagers huh?" he took another sip as she looked up at him shocked,

"What do you mean?" she asked nonchalantly,

"How they treat you because of Orochimaru. They treat me worse so you had it better than me at any rate,"

"That's not true,"

"Of course it is, at the time you were a ninja so it wasn't like they would act against you but I wasn't and when I was in the village I could feel their hate, their anger and their despair as they parted before me. You don't know how hard it is to try and fit in when the adults keep their children away from me, so I just gave up and decided to train. Of course it wasn't long before my bloodline came up and I had to learn how to control it making it even harder for me to make friends. But I accepted this and just gave up on it choosing to train full time," he stopped to finish his cup and refill it, "Those bastards in the village don't know what they were doing to me, denying me a child's life and now I'm this, a weapon to be used by the council however they wish and when my times comes up I will be sent on a dangerous mission were I will be killed. They will come to fear my power soon enough and not even the Sandaime will be able to stop them from trying to end my life," during this Anko watched slightly fearful as his seal began to expand across his body and face, she quickly clasped his hand in hers shocking him and the seal reverted to its dormant state.

"Your seal was acting up," she muttered releasing his hand, he gave her a wide grin and she could tell the sake was affecting him now,

"Thank you Anko-chan, but I am curious as to what might happen if I released it,"

"Just make sure you do it around someone else in case you lose control okay?" he nodded and sipped more sake. She refilled her own cup and drank heartily before just picking up the sake bottle itself and drinking from that,

"What terrible manners," she heard him say jokingly even though he had copied her and had his own bottle,

"So what, I don't know you so I can be as rude as I want,"

"I suppose you can Anko-chan,"

"And what's with the Anko-chan? It makes me sound nice,"

"Well would you rather I call you Anko-sama?" she grinned at him,

"I would, so call me that,"

"Very well Anko-sama," he gave her a mock salute making her laugh, it had been a while since she had just laughed for fun,

"I like the sound of that. Makes me sound powerful,"

"But you are already powerful Anko-sama,"

"How would you know that?" he shrugged,

"I don't know, but you are a special Jounin aren't you?" she nodded, "Then that means you are strong, how many people can say they are a special Jounin let alone another women?" she nodded along, it was true there were only a few special Jounin in the village and she was the only female one. She heard him place down his bottle and pick up another,

"You're still drinking?" she questioned amusedly,

"Yeah I have a high tolerance to the stuff," he admitted but she could hear the faint slur in his voice, she was still on her first bottle not even half empty yet. Throwing her head back she downed the rest of the bottle as Naruto watched on, she finished and smiled widely at him with a wink,

"Wow makes me wonder what else you can use your mouth for," he said offhandedly drinking out of his own bottle. She smirked at him,

"And what do you think I could do Naruto-kun?" she said seductively gently putting her hand on his arm and rubbing her leg up against his,

"Well I meant that you would be really be good at blowjobs," she seemed slightly taken aback by that, he didn't even blush or anything, "Although it would be better for kissing," it was her that blushed from his compliment,

"Thanks," she said quietly, he looked at her past his bottle,

"I mean it though, you are very beautiful and your lips look soft enough to kiss," she was blushing quite badly now, she was used to men commenting on her breasts or ass but he was saying she was beautiful. It felt better than the usual comments men made about her body and what they could do to her, he placed down his second bottle and turned his body to her and she looked at his bare chest and wet her lips before looking up at him. His face was close, she could feel his breath on her face as he neared until their lips met for a brief moment but that second made her feel more alive than any other she had spent in bed with a guy or in a bar drinking. His hand stroked her cheek and she leaned into it and his lips touched hers again but with more pressure which she reciprocated to eagerly as she put her hands on the back of his head and ran her fingers through his platinum hair. She broke away breathing heavily as he leant back to sit in his seat,

"Told you your lips were soft," he said quietly putting his shirt back on but not buttoning it up.

"Wow," she murmured, "That felt great,"

"It should have, after all it is me," Naruto said proudly but she could tell he was joking,

"Hmm I wonder what the rest of you is like," she said teasingly as she put one of her hands on his chest,

"You never know Anko-sama, you might find out one day," he winked and then laughed when he saw the cute pout on her face.

**XXXXX**

The next day Naruto was with his official team training, it was him and Tenten to fight against lee and Neji. Gai wanted to see how the two range specialists worked against close range opponents and he had to say it wasn't going too well for the two guys. Naruto with his bone bullets and bone graveyard kept them on their toes and if they jumped or were pinned between two Tenten unleashed her kunai and other assorted weaponry on them but when they needed to fight hand to hand they were more than capable with using sharp swords that made their opponents have to dodge instead of block tiring them out quicker than usual. Gai called an end to it when Neji all but collapsed after dodging Tenten's katana while lee continued to evade Naruto with ease until they realised he was asleep. After stopping him they rested in the shade of the trees where Naruto found himself being pulled into his mind again, he idly wondered what this was going to be about.

**XXXXX**

He was pounced on when he appeared in the field and Kyuubi's tongue entered his mouth and he gave a small groan in reply. She lifted her head off of him and he saw she was angry,

"What was that about yesterday?" yep she was angry,

"I was just proving it to her that's all. Look Kyuubi, you have just taken me as your mate and I didn't want that, yes you are beautiful but I prefer to build up a relationship rather than just start straight in,"

"Where's the fun in that, this way you can keep people on their toes about who they try to mate with,"

"Exactly, that's the point I'm trying to make. You want me as a mate not a significant other like in a proper relationship,"

"So you want me to try and get to know you? I live inside you, I know more about you than you do, I've been with you your whole life so I know everything you do and have done, so what's the point with getting to know each other?" he sighed, she just didn't get it,

"Kyuubi, I don't know you in the slightest and anything I did know is now moot considering you're a girl," she huffed at him,

"I'm not a girl,"

"And I am not one to just let you be in my life straight away. Maybe someday when we are closer than this in terms of feelings and emotions perhaps then we can be together but for now we're just friends," she was still huffing and he gave another sigh, "Fine with privileges," she grinned and kissed him again.

"But I don't like that Anko woman, she reeks of snakes," she scrunched up her nose at the thought,

"She was trained by Orochimaru the snake sannin; she probably has the snake contract which would explain why,"

"That doesn't mean I have to like her though,"

"Are you jealous Kyuubi-chan?" she blushed slightly but then smirked at him,

"Why should I be, I can get further than her easily," before he could retort she had smashed their lips together and taken his hand in hers and pressed it into her chest letting him feel her. He managed to break his lips from hers but she was stronger than he had expected and couldn't move his hand, "What's wrong Naru-kun, don't you like this?" she took she other hand and placed it on the other breast, she winked at him seductively and he passed out. She scowled slightly as his body disappeared, "Damn I'll get him next time though."

**XXXXX**

Tenten was trying to wake Naruto up but he seemed almost impossible to stir. She scowled at him as she continued to poke him roughly in the chest even though he probably didn't feel it through the bone. A smirk crossed her face as she leaned in and gently licked his ear shocking him into consciousness, he was standing breathing heavily and pointing at her,

"Not you as well!" he cried as he slumped over slightly, she looked confused, had other women done this to him before,

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Oh err nothing Tenten, are we done for the day?" she nodded at him,

"Yeah Neji is completely exhausted from training so Gai ended it and took him back to the Hyuuga complex. Lee is still asleep over there," she pointed at another tree where the spandex clad genin gave a loud snore in reply.

"Alright then, I'll probably go as well," he stood up to brush off his clothes and his hand came into contact with something wet on his chest, he looked down and then at her where she was blushing and looking at the ground, "You didn't sleep on me did you?" her blush deepened and she nodded, "I can live with that, but next time keep your mouth closed eh?" he asked jokingly but her blush was replaced with anger as she smashed her fist into his face and he fell over as she stormed off, "What did I say?"

**XXXXX**

Today was to be the first C-rank mission done by Team Eight, it was relatively simple just an escort mission to wave. They were to protect an architect who was building a bridge there from any bandits that attacked on the way. Each had their own reactions to this, Kiba was ecstatic to get away from D-rank missions, Hinata was happy to leave the village for a while and see the rest of the country and Shino was hoping to find new bugs on the mission. Naruto of course was waiting for them as the gate where both Kurenai and Hinata greeted him and Kiba asked why he was there,

"Naruto-kun is coming with us to act as second in command, his job is to protect you three from any kidnappings from other countries that want our bloodlines,"

"What! We can look after ourselves, we don't need a babysitter and besides he graduated at the same time as us,"

"That may be so Kiba but I have been training most of my life and it only increased when I was placed as Hinata's bodyguard by Hiashi, I could deal with most Chuunin and a low Jounin while you could perhaps take a strong genin or low Chuunin by yourself. Out of this team you are the most hot headed and rush into things without thinking meaning you are a liability to the team." Kiba was stunned by this, the boy who he had thought was an idiot just pointed out that his attitude could get him killed. Kiba's silence made Kurenai speak up,

"I trust there are no other questions?"

"How strong are you exactly?" it was Shino that asked this is his usual monotone,

"I would honestly say high Chuunin Taijutsu, low Chuunin Ninjutsu and kage level chakra and stamina, and depending on who you ask between Jounin and kage level Kenjutsu,"

"So you could outlast anyone of us here?"

"If I had to yes, I've had it drilled into my head to be careful what I do in a fight to conserve energy unless needed,"

"I see," he fell silent contemplating on the boy's skills and just what he was hiding, his bugs couldn't get through his skin to test his chakra, there seemed to be a barrier of some kind,

"Can we go now?" Kurenai said sarcastically, they all nodded and for once it was Shino who was the liveliest out of the group as he walked first, Kiba was too engrossed in how to change for the sake of his teammates, Hinata was worried about Kiba and Kurenai had a smile on her face as she mentally thanked Naruto for saying that. They set off with Tazuna in the middle of the diamond formation and Naruto walked behind them carefully gauging the surroundings.

**XXXXX**

The trip was uneventful, Hinata asked Tazuna questions about wave and he was all too happy to relieve the boredom and silence of the group. Naruto caught sight of two puddles on the road in front and with a glance to Kurenai saw that she had noticed as well, he stopped to tie his shoe and put both palms on the ground as he forced his bones out. The other genin hadn't noticed anything until the puddles suddenly disappeared and two men were impaled on bone, one through the chest and he died soon after and the other had one through each shoulder. Hinata was pale and a little bit sickly from the sight as Naruto walked past them and dragged the one who was still alive from the bones as he screamed in pain, Naruto slammed him into a tree,

"Tell me who sent you," he said calmly as the fingers on his free hand sprouted bone from the tip making claws, he placed them onto the man's stomach and continued to press in, "Tell me who sent you," the man cried as they punctured his skin,

"Gatou...he sent us...to kill the...bridge builder," he gasped out as Naruto released him. He rounded on the now very pale man,

"Looks like you have some explaining to do Tazuna-san."

**XXXXX**

Despite the odds that there would be more ninja to deal with and that they would be stronger the team decided to continue with the mission, of course Tazuna's little sob story about his family helped slightly. They had set up camp in the forest beside the road; their tents were placed around the fire in a defensive formation to they could react quickly to protect Tazuna. Shino's bugs were spread out in all directions and Kiba and Akamaru would occasionally go out into the forest to scout around for anything suspicious. Tazuna was in a tent asleep from the distance they had walked in the day. Naruto had gone out and brought back their dinner, a large deer was placed by the fire and he set about the task of skinning it and then cooking the meat. Hinata had watched him as he worked feeling a little queasy as she watched him strip the animal of its skin and then bleed it out before cutting out a large chunk of meat and putting it on a spit across the fire. Kurenai was sat against a tree just watching as the pair talked; and the other two boys were out scouting again, if this wasn't such a serious time it would have been relaxing but such is life that they could be killed at any moment. She sighed tiredly as Naruto removed the meat from the fire and began to cut it up, he handed a piece to Hinata who thanked him and speared another onto a piece of thin bone and walked over to Kurenai.

"Kurenai-chan, here's some food for you," she looked up at him wearily and took the meat with a small thank you. He raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything as he turned to see Kiba and Shino appear out of the forest and head straight for the food. He cut up more pieces and handed them some and a piece for Akamaru and then whatever was left over Shino's bugs devoured, he then buried the bones a distance away from the camp. He returned to see a very tired looking Kurenai standing up and declaring she would do guard duty; Naruto sighed and walked over to her clapping his hand onto her shoulder,

"You are going to sleep Kurenai-chan; I will guard the camp,"

"No I'm fine, really," she yawned loudly after that and blushed at the smirk on his face, "I'm the sensei and I have to look after them,"

"You forget that I am here do the same as you however. And I apologize in advance," she looked confused,

"What do you have to apologize for?"

"For this," he quickly threw her over his shoulder and held her by the waist and walked towards the tents as she squealed and started hitting him in the back, screaming and whining at him that she was fine. He was having none of this as he walked into the girls tent and walked out a few moments later and rounded at them, "I want each of you to get some rest as well, Shino can you keep your bugs out while you are asleep,"

"Hai, but why did you do that to Kurenai-sensei?"

"She was tired and if she remained awake all of tonight she would have been a liability to us if we had to fight a Jounin opponent," Shino nodded at his logic then Kiba spoke up,

"Do you really think that we could fight a Jounin, even as a team?" Naruto was impressed, before he had been an arrogant and had an ego the size of Konoha but he seemed to have calmed down and wasn't boasting about kicking the Jounins ass, he chuckled inwardly to himself he could have been like that in another universe, how ridiculous.

"Yes I believe you can, but I and Kurenai-chan will be there so if we do have to fight the odds are heavily on our side because of our numbers," he turned to Hinata,

"Hinata, I have a mission for you. I want you to make sure that unless we are attacked during the night that Kurenai-chan remains inside the tent and is asleep understood?" she saluted mockingly then blushed at the looks she got from everyone,

"Sorry," she said meekly.

"Okay then everyone go to your tents and rest. I get the feeling tomorrow will be different."

**XXXXX**

They walked along in silence in the same formation as the day before but with Naruto in front, Kurenai was silently huffing at him and the rest were looking about carefully. They were soon surrounded in a blanket of mist which limited their sight drastically, even Hinata's Byakugan couldn't see through it due to the amount of chakra held in it. The sound of whooshing air distracted them for a moment but Naruto was unhindered as he effectively blocked the massive zanbatou that had been whirling toward them. He heard chuckling reverberate through the fog,

"Impressive kid, you actually managed to stop my blade," said blade was suddenly wrenched from his grip and sailed back into the mist, "But that won't help you now,"

"Momochi Zabuza, master of the silent killing art. I'm surprised you of all people would work for Gatou, despite your status as a missing-nin,"

"Oh so you know who I am? You just keep on surprising me, next thing you tell me will be that you know how old I am," he laughed raucously as Naruto grinned,

"You're 43," the laughing stopped and they could hear muttering, "What's wrong, not as young as you make out to be?" he laughed this time and a loud growl,

"You are one smart ass brat but it won't help you here," Naruto blocked the edge as it descended upon him, he could see Zabuza now with his mostly bandaged face and topless body, he couldn't be sure but he thought that Zabuza was shocked. He then disappeared back into the mist, "So you're a Kaguya," he stated rather than asked, Naruto was quite shocked by how fast he worked it out, "I haven't seen one of your clan in years and even longer since I fought one,"

"Don't involve me with that bunch of murderous bastards Zabuza; you would do well to remember that,"

"Well aren't we touchy, doesn't matter though my mission is almost complete anyway," Naruto heard a scream through the mist and smirked,

"God that old man sure is loud isn't that right ojiji?" Zabuza from his spot twitched at being called old, he was only 43 for god's sake; that was still young, right? He growled loudly and was almost going to jump at the boy when he realised that he was being wound up to make a fatal mistake which could be taken advantage of. He took a deep breath and calmed himself before smirking,

"Nice try brat but I don't get wound up that easily," something sharp was then pressed against his neck making him stiffen,

"You obviously don't pay attention to your surrounding Zabuza, you might want to learn how to do that," Kurenai smirked as she pulled the kunai across his neck only for him to burst into water soaking her thoroughly, she screamed and cursed through the fog while Zabuza paled slightly hearing what she was saying.

"Wow she sure reacted violently huh?" he nodded before wheeling to see the boy standing beside him,

"What the hell are you doing here?" he shouted,

"What are you talking about I was here the whole time, you appeared beside me old man,"

"Don't call me old; I'm 43 for fuck sake brat!"

"Stop calling me brat you old bastard!" he shouted back,

"What are you going to do about it then gaki?"

"I'll own your ass all over this place that's what!" suddenly both where struck across the head and turned to see a masked ninja who was obviously pissed,

"Stop up both of you, this is supposed to be a fight not a shouting contest!" she shouted at them,

"Technically a contest is a fight," Naruto said smartly but was hit over the head again,

"Ha-ha you just got beat by...oww!" Zabuza cried out as the ninja kicked him in the shin,

"That's enough out of both of you got it!" she threatened, they whimpered and nodded, "Good," she said calmly. Naruto leaned over to Zabuza,

"Psst Zabuza, is she on her period or something?"

"I think so," he whispered back but they screamed as they were both kicked in the crotch.

The rest of Naruto's team sat out at the edge of the mist listening to all the screams coming from inside, they thought this was a ninja battle at its peak but were shocked as the fog dispersed to reveal both Naruto and Zabuza lying the ground holding their crotches as the ninja above them stood stonily, anger flowing off her freely. But they couldn't see their sensei, Kiba then spied her coming out of the forest and walking up to the other three equally as angry.

Kurenai growled as she neared Zabuza and gave him another kick in the crotch and then another for good measure, he was crying at this point from all the pain, Naruto was amazed he was still conscious.

"You bastard, you got my clothes soaked and my hair is a mess," she kicked him in the shin this time making him cry out pathetically, she then crouched down to Naruto,

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" she asked helping him to sit up, he shook his head,

"No, she kicked me as well,"

"Don't your bones protect you?"

"Not there, it's my weak spot," he cried and hid behind the woman so that his attacker couldn't hit him again. Kurenai stood and looked at the ninja, after a moment she stretched out her hand,

"I'm Yuuhi Kurenai," the other ninja shook her hand,

"Haku,"

"What are you doing here Haku-san?"

"Well I was supposed to bail this bastard out if he got into trouble but instead these two get into a shouting match about how they were going to kick each other's ass,"

"So you are Zabuza's accomplice?" the girl nodded taking off her mask, Naruto stared at her drooling slightly onto Kurenai's shoulder who quickly shoved him away. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed his head, Zabuza groaned as he stood up and clutched his zanbatou and used it as a support. He was then grabbed by the ear and dragged off away from them,

"Me and Zabuza are leaving now, see you around," and with a quick wink to Naruto they disappeared into the trees.

"Do you think we should follow them?" Naruto asked,

"They are no threat for now; we still have to get Tazuna home,"

"I suppose," he then realised that Kurenai was drenched and the bandage style dress she wore was very revealing as it clung to her body. She scowled at him,

"Stop looking you pervert," she smiled as he walked off whistling trying not to show his blush.

**XXXXX**

They arrived outside a house which had seen better days with paint peeling and several roof tiles missing, Tazuna opened the door and they followed him in,

"Hey everyone I'm home," he called out into the house as they entered the dining room. A woman's head popped round the doorframe to the kitchen

"Oh father you're home," she said happily as she hugged him, "And these must be the ninja who hired to protect you," she brought her hands together, "I bet you're all hungry," as if on cue Kiba's stomach growled loudly and he blushed, "I'll take that as a yes," and she busied herself in the kitchen making dinner for the extra people. They all sat round the table and it was Kurenai that spoke up,

"We have to expect that Zabuza will attack again and we have to idea of when but I think it's safe to assume it will be at the bridge," Naruto nodded,

"It would be best if I fought him, for one I get to test out my Kenjutsu and I am the most suited for fighting him, Kurenai-chan you would be best dealing with Haku while rest of you will deal with any other ninja he brings along," he saw the pout on Kurenai's face, "You can start the fight with him if you want but I will be his main opponent," she smiled happily at him and he sighed,

"Anyway he probably won't appear for at least a few days so I am going to run you into the ground with training for fighting Zabuza whenever that may be. Naruto what will you be doing?"

"Me? I'm gonna be relaxing," they all face faulted when they heard him,

"But you have the hardest fight overall," Kiba spoke,

"Naruto is a Kenjutsu user first and foremost; he needs to be at peak efficiency for fighting against a member of the seven swordsman of the mist. And he cannot do that if he injured himself no matter how slight as it will affect his reaction times and movement," they all stared at the bug user, he hadn't spoken that much at all since they got put as a team, he coughed gently.

"He is correct of course, even the smallest injury to a swordsman can affect his ability to fight," Naruto stopped talking as Tsunami walked in with a large plate of food and set it down, "But enough talk there's food," Kiba was the first to it and took a large amount and begun stuffing his face while the rest of them were a lot more subtle and polite.

**XXXXX**

Team eight really didn't know what had hit them, for the first two days it was as Kurenai had said; they were run into the ground completely. Kiba took to it the best being able to adapt while Hinata was being strained by the harsh regime she was under. Naruto sat up in the trees reading his book that he had brought along, he took great care to hide it from Kurenai and Hinata lest it be destroyed and he be maimed. It was a truly peaceful area that he had found himself, not completely out of range from the house but far enough so that he wasn't disturbed by all their training. He had dozed off more than once and one of them would have to find him and bring him back for dinner or lunch, this was one of those days. He had been reading and the warm sun coupled with the quiet had quickly put him to sleep; a girl dressed in a pink kimono walked through the clearing holding a small basket and looked around before stopping at a clump of herbs which she began to pick.

When Haku heard a loud crash from behind her she dropped the basket and was holding a senbon needle in each hand prepared to attack whoever it was, she face faulted when she saw Naruto lying in a heap at the base of the tree he had been sleeping in and apparently was still asleep. She walked over to him and heard a loud snore before he rolled over and she looked curiously at the orange covered book that she had seen Zabuza-sama hiding clutched in his arms. She reached for it and pulled gently trying to remove it but even in his sleep his grip was tremendous and she couldn't get it. Sighing she kicked him in the head and cried out when pain shot through her foot and he continued to sleep, crouching down she rubbed her painful appendage and scowled before giggling at him, he looked so cute when he was asleep.

Remembering that he had the male weakness she stood up and positioned her foot to kick him but then her own perverted side flared up and she grinned mischievously at him. Lying down on top of him she supported her body with her arms and slid her mouth down to his ear where she nibbled on the lobe gently as and gently grinded against him. Naruto groaned in response as she grinded harder but otherwise remained unconscious, she scowled again and balanced herself with one hand and moved the other down his chest to his crotch which she rubbed making her blush and him moan. She rubbed harder and harder until she could feel it pushing against her thigh through their clothes and bit back her own moan as his eyes fluttered open. His eyes shot wide open and he spluttered as he pushed himself up,

"Haku...what the hell are you doing?" he shouted completely embarrassed as he fixed his trousers and she stood up,

"You wouldn't wake up, even when you fell out of the tree," she pointed out blushing and unable to look at him directly,

"So you got on top of me and felt me up?" she blushed deeper and covered her face with her hands, "Why are you out here anyway?" she was glad for the change of subject,

"I was getting herbs for the soup I was making for Zabuza-sama, he is preparing for your match,"

"Good, it's not just me that's doing nothing then,"

"So it's your fault that he's making me do all the work in case he hurts himself then?" he nodded,

"You must have done it before though? I mean I'm not the first swordsman he would have fought?"

"You're not but he's excited and he just sits around reading that damn book you have, what is it anyway?"

"Oh this?" he held it up and she nodded, "It's not for someone your age," she sweat dropped,

"I think I'm older than you," she stated,

"Well then let's just say it is not aimed at your group,"

"And what group is that exactly?"

"Women," she had an inkling of what the book was now,

"Its porn isn't it?"

"Perhaps Haku-chan, perhaps," she jumped at him trying to wrench it from his grasp to destroy it, but he got it just out of her reach and she barrelled into his chest knocking the air from his lungs as he hit the ground, "Its mine, you can't have it!" he cried as he held it away from her as she clawed to get it. She shrieked as he put his arm between them and tried to push her away but she grabbed his shirt to stop him and pulled herself back down and used one hand to clutch his arm and pull it towards her. She crawled up his body and successfully got her hand on it when a loud cough came from the tree line,

"Am I interrupting?" Shino's monotone voice drawled out, they froze and looked at him, well Haku looked at him while Naruto was being smothered by her chest, "I would appreciate it if you didn't suffocate Naruto-san, otherwise Hinata and more than likely Kurenai-sensei would be most upset," she looked down to Naruto and saw his arms waving around madly as he struggled to get air into his lungs, she gave a squeak and removed herself from him as he inhaled loudly, gasping for the precious air that gave him life.

"God, I think I saw my life flash before my eyes," he groaned out and then smirked at her feeling the book syill safely in his hand, "Looks I won Haku-chan," he said showing her the book, she glared at him,

"All you had to do was show me it," she huffed and crossed her arms, he turned to Shino,

"I suppose that Kurenai-chan wants me back?"

"Tsunami-san has prepared dinner for us and Kurenai-sensei asked me to come and find you. Luckily it was not Hinata as I do not believe she would have remained conscious and Kiba would more than likely watched," Haku blushed furiously and looked away from him,

"Sounds like a right pervert this Kiba,"

"Indeed, Tsunami-san has already caught him peeping on her and he has a mild concussion,"

"Wow she sounds aggressive, my kind of woman," Haku slapped him over the head as he whined in protest, not that it hurt or anything.

**XXXXX**

Dinner was a quiet affair with Kiba still unconscious, Hinata was exhausted and looked to be having trouble staying upright at the table. He looked over at Kurenai with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged with a small blush, he went back to eating his food and the silence was broken by Tsunami's son, Inari,

"Why do you train so hard? You're all going to die if you go against Gatou!"

"Inari, stop it. They are protecting us; you can't say things like that!"

"Why not, it's true isn't it? They are going to die!"

"You are a coward if you say things like that," Naruto said while still eating, not even looking up,

"Naruto!" Kurenai said sharply,

"I apologize but he needs to hear it, he's a coward that can't and won't stand up for anything. Gatou is a man, nothing more. People can stand up to others stronger than themselves, hell people can stand up to an immortal demon," Kurenai flinched slightly at that, "Yet you are pathetic enough to fear a man who survives on fear and misery, he is the pathetic one and you should pity him because of this." Inari was in tears and ran off upstairs, Tazuna sighed,

"Sorry, he lost someone special to him when Gatou killed him,"

"That is who is missing from the photo on the wall?" Shino asked, the old man nodded wearily,

"Yes, that was Kaiza; he made Inari happier than I had ever seen him. He was like a father to him but when Gatou found out about him and what he was doing in wave he publicly executed him to show that there was no escape from him," Hinata was wide awake and shocked while the other three ninja had neutral expressions but each found new reasons to fight against Gatou. They threw themselves into training except for Naruto who had left the house the next morning and had remained hidden from all of them; even Kiba's and Akamaru's senses couldn't find him. He was meditating in the middle of the same clearing where Haku had met him, he blocked out all sound; all smells and then closed his eyes, entering into a trance and his mind.

**XXXXX**

It was an hour later when Naruto's eyes shot open as Haku's hand continued to rub his crotch, it seemed to be her own personal way to wake him up, not that he minded but if someone saw he'd be screwed. He quickly moved her hand away as she pouted at him,

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked fixing his pants,

"Why don't you let me do that?" she replied smartly. He didn't reply and stood up from his spot at the base of the tree and she copied him staring at his face the whole time as he fidgeted under her stare, "Well why not?" he ignored her again and bent over to pick up his book which had fallen off his chest when he stood. He straightened up and was slammed into the tree by Haku and her lips pressed onto his roughly, she pulled back seeing the shocked look on his face, "Are you going to tell me why you don't do anything at all when I do this?" she demanded, he sighed tiredly and pushed her away.

"It's difficult alright?" he turned and walked out of the clearing leaving a depressed looking Haku behind.

**XXXXX**

Kurenai noticed the sombre mood Naruto was in but hadn't had a chance to ask him about it due to the training of her own genin, the whole team could feel it even Akamaru who disappeared for a few hours and came back with Naruto holding onto something tightly in his hand. All attempts to try and reach him failed and each day he would come back even more depressed than the last until he finally just blew up and destroyed several metres of forest just outside of the house and passed out.

They all sat around the small living room silently, each contemplating what had happened that day. Hinata and Kiba had returned to the house to find Kurenai picking up Naruto worriedly and then taking him inside while Shino was at the bridge with Tazuna. He had been unconscious now for nearly three hours and neither Shino nor Kurenai could sense any chakra from him even though Hinata could tell them it was there. Kurenai noticed now and again something moving under his skin and put it down to his bloodline, otherwise it wasn't particularly healthy looking. One of them was usually always in the room with him, Hinata or Kurenai the most but she did have her team to train so it was usually a clone. She sighed, she would have to go to the bridge without him and fight Zabuza herself. She stood up,

"There's no helping it," she said quietly. Turning to the wall, "Shino gather them at the front door," the only sign of him was the single bug resting above a picture which flew out of the door. She knelt back down to Naruto and gently kissed him on the forehead, "Get better quick Naruto-kun, I don't think I can fight a member of the seven swordsmen by myself," she got no response and left the room unaware of the mild blush he was now sporting.

**XXXXX**

Kurenai groaned loudly as she took a kick to her arm from Zabuza, he wasn't happy about his opponent being here and so took him upon himself to find out why despite the fact they had already told him.

"He's pathetic, he won't even turn up to fight me!" he shouted as he punched her in the stomach. Her eyes widened as the air left her and fell to the ground trying to prevent herself from passing out, a loud growling tornado came between them and Zabuza got his chest cut up by Kiba's claws.

"He's sick you eye-brow less freak! What don't you understand about that?" Kiba ran at him this time supported by Shino's bugs as he attacked the man, Hinata was protecting Tazuna whilst looking for the accomplice, she was mysteriously absent from the battle.

Haku snuck around the house in the trees making sure she was hidden perfectly from view. She knew that Gatou had sent some of his men to capture the woman from her house and also she knew that Naruto was unwell, she would have to thank the quiet boy for mentioning it to her. She watched carefully as the two men that had been sent marched up to the door and kicked it open forcefully, screams could be heard from inside as they came out dragging a struggling Tsunami behind them, she so eagerly wanted to save her but Zabuza had ordered her to find Naruto and if possible heal him, but before she could enter the house she saw a boy run out of the house holding a knife and started shouting at the two men. A brief talk between them later and one ran at him with his katana held above his head obviously aiming to cut the boy in half but before she could look away she saw a white blur explode through the wall of the house and go straight through the mercenary and past the other one, she thought that Naruto had just run past them but her eyes widened when she saw them fall to the ground screaming as wounds opened up all across their bodies and blood poured from them onto the ground. Inari threw up and Tsunami passed out; Haku moved down to them and helped them into the house before racing to the bridge, Zabuza would need her help.

**XXXXX**

Kurenai pushed herself off the ground to see Kiba go flying past her, hit the side of the bridge and slump to the ground unconscious. Akamaru quickly followed as well as Shino who crashed into a pile of metal support beams unconscious. Fear gripped her as she realised her genin had fallen all because she couldn't fight and Hinata would be next if she didn't move. Hissing in pain she stood up and saw Zabuza moving towards the pair with silent steps, Hinata wouldn't know what hit her if she didn't get there on time and so she began to run, ignoring the screaming pain that rose from her chest and legs. She knew she was being noisy but she couldn't afford it right now as she ran straight into the side of Zabuza who stumbled slightly in his step and she took that time to thrust a kunai into his leg. She fell onto her back feeling the cold water soaking up into her hair and along her entire back as she shivered. She turned her head to see him just pull it out of his leg and hold it tightly looking between her and his supposed target. When he began to move towards her she closed her eyes waiting for him to near her and she screamed out to the air,

"Run Hinata and take Tazuna with you!" she heard a snarl and then blinding pain as she fell unconscious.

Zabuza was pissed and it showed. His lips were pulled back into a snarl and his eyes narrowed at the fleeing girl but he was too fast for her. She cried out as he swung his leg into the side of her head and she sailed through the air for several metres before crashing into the ground again. Tazuna looked around desperately for an escape route but each was always covered by Zabuza who stalked right up to him clutching a bloody kunai and raised it above his head to kill him. He then heard a loud yell of "Zabuza-sama!" and moved just in time to avoid a serious injury from a trailing sword. He faced his opponent, his eyes widening as he looked at him. It looked as if he had grown the bone out onto his skin as a sort of armour and there was two large wings protruding from his back which where closed behind him also made from bone. He turned to face Zabuza and he saw a helmet that covered his head except for his eyes which were almost glowing blue in their dark confines.

"You wanted to fight yet you seem almost angry," his voice sounded different, a little darker perhaps?

"I wanted to fight you brat! Now these pathetic genin or that woman," he saw his eyes narrow at him,

"I trust you haven't done anything rash Zabuza," he got a smirk in reply,

"Right now that woman you seem very close too is dying. If you don't hurry and show me your full power she is going to die," chakra exploded from Naruto and Zabuza only just got his sword up to block the thrust at his mid section,

"Then allow me to show you the Kyuubi incarnate," Zabuza's eyes widened as Naruto pulled back to thrust again this time at his head which was dodged. He jumped away and spread out his wings from which thousands of bone spikes like senbon launched straight at him. He hid behind his sword as he waited for them to stop but an explosion in front of him sent him reeling through the air. Landing carefully he saw Naruto walking out of the large crater in the road and the girl being carried off into the trees by something white. Suddenly Haku jumped from the trees between the pair holding her hands out to the sides,

"I won't let you kill Zabuza-sama, even if it means my own life," she shouted as Naruto found himself surrounded by mirrors made of ice. He looked around with a bored look to his eyes as he ran straight at the nearest one and to her horror smashed straight through it. Zabuza watched transfixed as he burst through the mirror, the rain of ice reflecting light about him as he brought up his hand to shoot a bone spike from his finger directly at him. Time seemed slower now as he leant back to dodge it as well as the four others that followed only taking one hit, a graze along his leg. He ran towards Naruto with his sword trailing behind him ready to cut him into pieces. However his blade was stopped by Naruto's own and they clashed together again, small pieces of bone and metal chipping away with each powerful strike. Zabuza was quickly growing tired under the assault whilst his opponent was as fresh as ever with no sign of getting tired soon. He was too slow to react to the next attack and Naruto's blade descended on his shoulder digging in, to his credit he didn't cry out instead gritting his teeth and jumping away. His hand went to the bone and he pulled it out, this wound was going to severely hinder him in this fight. Somehow he needed to gain some ground on the genin; looking around he saw the woman still lying there, a considerable amount of blood on the ground beneath her.

"Brat, you might wanna hurry up before your girlfriend dies!" he mocked, "Wouldn't want to see such a beauty go to waste," his eyes widened as the ground exploded around him and several towers of bone appeared. He could do nothing as they began to close in on him until he felt himself being pulled to the side and appeared outside in time to see them smash together. He gave a sigh of relief and nodded at Haku,

"Zabuza-sama, do you still think it is wise to fight him in your current state?" he growled at her and pushed her away,

"This is a fight to the death and I will be damned if I run away because of this scratch!" He gripped his sword in his weaker left hand and ran at Naruto again who disappeared. Years of experience was all that saved him as he spun and ducked to attempt a slash at the boys knees which impacted but caused only small cracks on his armour.

He was sent spinning madly through the air as his head was all but ripped off by a powerful punch and hit the ground. Suddenly Haku began to launch senbon at him, trying to hit any exposed spots of which there were few. Naruto ignored her and began to sprint at the downed swordsman as another mirror appeared in front of him. He smashed through it and another and another until he had been slowed enough and they surrounded him. Haku was exhausted, trying to maintain so may ice mirrors had tired her out and it was visible by the heavy breathing and hunched posture she sported but nevertheless she would not fail Zabuza, even if it cost her her life. Pushing thew last of her chakra into the mirrors, the gaps between them began to close until they were trapped inside of a complete dome, almost immediatly the temperature began to plummet well below freezing. In response to this she felt Naruto begin to flare more and more chakra in an attempt to break the dome and stay warm. A crack appeared, quickly followed by another and soon the whole dome was covered in them but still it held together, maintained by the pure will of Haku wanting to protect Zabuza.

Deciding to finish he dragged up as much chakra as he could and released it all at once, his chakra, now a deep purple colour raced out from in a circle and impacted with the ice completelyy shattering it and he saw Haku fall and impact with the ground. She was alive, but just barely. Zabuza was there glaring at him, what the hell was he that yhe could survive Haku's KO technique? Admittedly she was weakened when she used it but even then he should have been unconscious. Wearily lifting his zanbatou up he held it in front of him only to hear a familiar mocking voice,

"The demon of the mist? Ha! Look at you. Being beaten by kids and that woman, if you hadnt of killed her I might have had some fun with her and maybe given the younger one to my men," Zabuza felt pressure of such intensity on his body, he looked back at naruto and saw him covered in a red aura, was this the power of his demon? Whatever it was he was going to die. the sound of hias sword hitting the ground made everyone look at him and he smirked,

"You're all going to die."

**XXXXX**

Gato stared fearfully at this monstrocity before him, he had killed all of his men without hesitation and wouldnt even take his bribe and then went on about apologizing. What should he apologize for? he hadnt done anything against the guy. he spoke this out loud and was rewarded with a fist going through his body, destroying his heart. He felt cold, everything was going quiet and the last thing he saw was a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

Naruto threw his body to the ground in disgust and his armour began to recede. It was effective no doubt about that but the chakra it took was staggering even for him. Halfway through his fight Kyuubi had had to support it for him whilst he used the last of his chakra to keep moving. Zabuza was certainly a tough opponent. He was just glad Kurenai had...Kurenai!! He looked around to see her still lying on the ground, there was more blood under her than before. Did that mean she was dead? or was it a small wound that wasnt closing up? He stumbled over to her and fell down on his knees, his hands reaching for hers. He waited tentatively, not daring to breath incase he missed a pulse. Several seconds passed, he refused to let go,

"Look...kid. I'm.." Zabuza was behind him,

"Shut up!" Naruto hissed, anger evident in his voice. His eyes suddenly widened, had he actually felt that? He pressed down a little harder onto her wrist. Yes! There was another one! She was alive! With that realization his own eyes closed and he fell sideways, his exhaution finally catching up to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there is my chapter one. Love it or hate give me a review if you so wish to call me a literature genius or an idiot who can't spell properly. Also on a small side not did you thunk I was making Anko-chan and Naruto too close for their first meeting? I made them a little tipsy for the kiss but was that alright?

Reviews from you light up my day!


End file.
